


The Best Buy Incident

by deletedsystem32



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: But it makes for a good fic idea, Gen, Hera is only mentioned, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, Yes I know this is impossible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletedsystem32/pseuds/deletedsystem32
Summary: "Well, Eiffel, I think that I can safely assume that you're the only person on Earth to have been able to operate multi-million-dollar deep space communications equipment without anything going too horribly wrong, then come home and manage to make an iPad Mini bluescreen, Windows XP-style."





	The Best Buy Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was come up with, written, and then edited all within ten minutes, so please forgive any errors. Enjoy!

 

"Eiffel?"

". . .Yes, Commander?"

"How did you manage to do this, again?"

"I. . .I really, really don't know. . ."

The two stood in the middle of Best Buy staring at the display iPad that Eiffel had been using to take goofy selfies just moments before.

"Well, Eiffel, I think that I can safely assume that you're the only person on Earth to have been able to operate multi-million-dollar deep space communications equipment without anything going _too_ horribly wrong, then come home and manage to make an iPad Mini bluescreen, Windows XP-style."

She long-pressed the home button, just for the hell of it. She wasn't even fazed when Siri spoke.

_"What can I help you with?"_

". . . _And_ have Siri still work."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Eiffel asked.

"It's. . .It's a thing. . ." Minkowski replied, still seemingly transfixed by that irritating shade of blue that should never, _ever_ be able to appear on an iPad in this context.

"So. . . What do we do now?"

"We walk away."

"What?! Why? Shouldn't we tell someone?!"

"Eiffel, they'd think this is a prank. We might as well tell them that we were on a spaceship 7.8 light years from earth with a mutant plant monster for company. It's true, but it's just _too unbelievable._ "

"I guess you _do_ have a point. . ." He sighed and pulled out his phone. "I'm still going to tell Hera, though."

He opened the camera app and handed it to Commander Minkowski, who sighed.

"Alright, fine."

Eiffel posed next to the bluescreened iPad and grinned, giving a thumbs up.

_Snap._

"There," she said, handing Eiffel his phone. "Now let's get out of here."

And with that, they walked out of the store. If one of them had glanced back, they would have seen a Best Buy employee walk past, do a double-take, go back and tap on the iPad screen a few times, long-press the home button, and then frantically radio the manager.


End file.
